Mysteries 5 and the kidnapping
Summary:A teenage band and their bongo playing Great Dane dog are in adventure bay and someone has kidnapped Ryder and Chase can we count on Jeff Kelly Mike Linda and W.W. and Too Much? Find out yourself.(Episode starts in adventure bay a hippie van drives throw) Jeff:(os)You sure this is it in adventure bay w.w.? WW:(o s) Like ask me no questions and I'll tell ya no lies Jeff. Mike:Willnever find my uncles house. WW:Like don't worry Mike I like got this. Too Much:I'm hungrey. Linda:Oh boy. Kelly:(sighs)Oh boy is right Linda. (They brake down) WW:Like Zoinkis looks like the the mysteries five van is brakin down. Linda:Not agin. Kelly:Come on lets see if we can find a phone somewhere. Mike:How about that tower over there? Jeff:Its worth a try come on. (They go inside to find katie Alex Cali and the paw patrol(excepte Ryder and chase) in the hub)Jeff:Um hello. (They try to attack the gang) WW:Like is this how you treat visitors? Skye:Sorry. Linda:What's going on here we are the mysteries five we solve mysteries we're also a band named the mysteries five. W.W.:Like where's the kitchen in this place? Katie:Well I'm katie and this is my cat cali and this is alex marshall Rocky rubble zuma and Skye. skye:We're the paw patrol. mike:Is uh katie your leader? rubble:No ryder is. jeff:who's ryder? marshall:He and our pal his first dog chase were kid and pup napped last night. Jeff:Well have no fear the mysteries five are here. W.W.:so like we solve this Scooby doo mystery? kelly:Yeah. (too much eats the liver flavor snacks and all) W.W.:Too Much! Too Much:(giggles) sorry. (they go to the van) Jeff:Let the two kids get up here with me. mike:ok. (mayor Goodway is walking) Mayor Goodway:Hello katie alex cali and paw patrol who are your friends? Katie:Oh yeah this is Jeff Mike Kelly Linda Linda's brother ww and their dog too much. Mysteries5 this is our mayor Mayor Goodway. (they greet her) mayor Goodway:pleasure to meet you all. Say Uh wheres ryder and chase? Jeff:They got captured and we're going to solve this mystery. mayor Goodway:Yes ok and this is chickalleta my chicky. jeff:Let's do this. mayor goodway:Before you find clues I should say mayor humdinger might be a suspect. Mayor humdinger:I heard that. (comes over) mayor humdinger:as for you kids I'm looking for hip young acts.You are a band right? jeff:yeah we are we also solve mysteries. (he leaves) (they investigate at a shop) clerck:And so in this thing the paper was sold to a guy in a blue suit and top hat. jeff:A Bule suit and top hat eh? mike:Then humdinger is behind all this thank You sir. cleark:No problem kids. (they leave he smiles evilly) George:correct but this zombie pirate is only a local legend. Jeff:Legend? george:yes the treasure is said to be cursed and the pirate who beared that treasure haunts the town. (too much gulps) Mike:thanks george. (they leave) rachal:yes this is said to be haunted but there is no evidence about this. Linda:And Rachal? rachal:The spirit haunts this place here's the map to the treasure. (they leave) Emile:Hello my name is Emile Mattnovarious the curater of this musem. linda:Sorry to say but you look creepy. Emile:It's ok I get that a lot this is my business take this book. (Gives them a book) Emile:It has a map. (they leave and make it to where ryder and chase are) Jeff:Hey who's that? (a middle age white man with a five o'clock shadow named jack) Jack:Hey kids names Jack what are you doing here? jeff:sir we're looking for ryder and chase. katie:yeah they went missing. jack:Well how's about if you kids go home and I'll look for your friends? ww:Like great man thanks. jeff:no we are not leaving here with out ryder and chase. (they go inside) Alex:ryder chase? katie:Ryder? Skye:Chasey? (they see a zombie dressed in pirate clothing too much is frighten by this the same with rubble and zuma they run) Jeff:RUN!!!! (they run he limps after them terror time agin from Scooby doo on zombie island plays) You hear the screeching of an owl! (WW and too much hide in a closet) You hear the wind begins to howl! (they run off) You know there zombies on the prowl! (cuts to alex marshall and rubble running) And its terror time agin! They got you runnin throw the night! (wW and too much hit Franciscos Crocadial jimmy he opens his eyes too much is in WW's arms and run off) Its terror time agin and you just might die a frigt! (they see a zombie scream and run off) Its a terrorfying time! (too much is in the water and Ww accadintaly pulls off a rope and he throws it) You hear the beating of your heart! (the zombie gives him a good rope after taping on his shoulder Ww shake and swing too much catches his legs) You know the scream is ganna start here comes the really scary part! (Mike and linda run) Cause it's terror time agin! They got you runnin throw the nights! Its terror time agin and you just might die a frigt its a terrorfying time! (they shrink cuts back to alex marshall and rubble) All the trees begin to moan and the monsters grunt and groan roting faces full of slime don't you know it's terror time? (the zombie catches alex he and the guys get away but fall down and start to slide) And its terror time agin they've you got you runnin throw the nights! (they fall back bumps into Ww and too much) Yes its terror time agin! (cuts to Jeff Kelly and katie) And you just migot die a fright! (they find the rest of the pups with Mike and Linda they all scream) Its a terrorfying (cuts to the guys) Time of ,time,time,time,time. (end of the chase) (cuts back to the gang) Jeff:(to Linda)Did you find any clues? linda:No we didn't. mike:yeah wait whats this? (picks up a note) Kelly:It's a clue. katie:I wonder. zuma:Wonder what? katie:where that door leads to. Jeff let's check it out. (they go down stairs) Jeff:These mystical symbols might be a clue. katie:Goodness! rocky:What is it katie? katie:these anamiles are dead. jeff:no these are just stuff bedtime toys. skye:Ewwwww! mike:What's wrong Skye? skye:these corps. linda:Nah this is like at our science lab at school. cali:So there fake? kelly:Yup another clue. jeff:now to trap this ghost. (they have a chandler with a rope) ww:Like gangway! Jeff:here they come. (They run over to the trap he is captured) alex:Gotem! ww:Like wait even thow we don't understand why you did this we're we bait? jeff:Uh maybe. mike:anyway lets see who the zombie pirate really is. (Jeff pulls off the mask) all:Professer Hyde White?! Katie:Wheres my ryder you big freak? Skye:Yeah and where's my chase too you big freak. ww:Wait a second. (pulls off mask) all:Harry the hypnotist?! ww:Harry the hypnotist? Jeff:it can't be. (pulls another mask off) All:Bigfoot?! (ww pulls off another one) All:Don knotts?! (Jeff pulls another one off) all:Keth chapman?! ww:(looks at the camera)Like who is that? voice:(pulls off mask)All right all right eough with the silly masks! (the real villion is) Katie alex cali and paw patrol:Sophie?! skye:Where are they?! Katie:Yeah Sophie! sophie:Michelle and I took em last night while all the pups were asleep. michelle:yeah and we wanted ryder and chase all to ourselves. Sophie:And we would have gotten away with it to if not for those meddling kids and their dog! (too much finds ryder and chase in a closet tied up a gaged) ryder:Thank you all. chase:Yeah thanks. (Scene changes to paw patrol badge the singers sing and the mysteries five are the gusts of honor and all the suspects are there to) mayor goodway:For all of this I thank jeff jones Kelly summers Mike Andrews linda and Walter Willian Blake and too much for saving adveture bays very own ryder and chase. jeff:(as the citizens applause)thank you thank you we really owe it all to the paw patrol. too muck:tooy dooy much. (it ieases on him ending the episode) Category:Adam Strickland Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Spooky story Category:Spooky Tails Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Focusing on Chase Category:Episodes Focusing on Ryder Category:Love Stories Category:Love stories Category:Stories Category:Mystery Story Category:ChaseXRyder Category:Chase Category:Ryder